warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Epidemic
The Epidemic This series is by Splashcloud. Book 1. Alegiances ThrushClan Leader: Pigeonstar: Brown tabby she-cat mother of Airkit, Spottedfeather's mate. Deputy: Frostfeather: White tom with green eyes and brown spots. Medicine Cat: Riverbreeze: Sand colored tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Icepaw: Light silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Warriors: Spottedfeather: Light brown tom with dark brown spots and amber eyes. Duskswoop: Smoky gray she-cat with a long scar on her side from a swooping eagle and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Marshpaw: Dark gray tom with amber eyes. Dovesong: Black she-cat with lighter patches and blue eyes. Runningflower: Golden she-cat with white flecks and green eyes. Flamefall: Ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes. Foxspirit: Red tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Bushpaw: Silver and gray spotted she-cat with blue eyes. Featherstorm: Light brown tabby tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes. Snowfall: White tom with green eyes. Blackfang; Black tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Willowpaw: Tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes. Rainleaf: Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. Morningstorm: Golden tom with white paws, ears and fluffy tail along with blue eyes. Quickleg: Dusky brown tom with yellow eyes. Lichenclaw: Small silver tabby tom with blue eyes. Queens: Fishsplash: White and brown spotted she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Foxspirit's kits, Yarrowkit (Red tabby she-cat with green eyes) Grasskit (Brown tom with blue eyes) Elders: Skyfeather: Ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes. Prologue News spread across the world. An epidemic was coming; almost every cat in the world would be dead in twelve moons. Scientist didn't know if any cat would survive. The safest place in the world, a forest, was still the only hope for any cat. Chapter One Morningstorm walked towards the camp entrance. The only elder was sunning herself outside the elder's den. Kits played outside of the nursery and Pigeonstar laid outside her den, watching her kit, Airkit. Suddenly, a kit ran right in front of him. Morningstorm stopped startled and then began padding over to his mate. "And you want kits," Morningstorm stated. Runningflower looked at him, "Kits will be kits, and besides, you probably were in everybody's way as a kit," Morningstorm purred. "Hey, Morningstorm, go with Blackfang and Willowpaw on a border patrol!" called Frostfeather. "I have to go," stated Morningstorm. Morningstorm padded out of camp enjoying the sun. A moon ago, a huge blizzard had ripped through the forest. Now, Morningstorm was glad that the weather had calmed down. Tall oak trees surrounded them as they headed towards the border. Hardly any bushes or ferns stood in their way. A few birds chirped over head and a slight breeze ruffled the leaves. Blackfang began to cough. "Are you okay?" asked his apprentice. "I'm fine," answered Blackfang weakly. "Are you sure?" pressed Willowpaw. "Yes," They continued on, arriving at the border, the patrol stopped. Morningstorm glanced out across the border and into LightningClan. The open space in between the trees turned into dense bushes. Blackfang started to cough violently. "We need to go back..." began Morningstorm until he saw that Blackfang had coughed up blood, "there is no way," he continued, "we are not going back," Turned towards the camp, Morningstorm headed forwards with Blackfang and Willowpaw following. Willowpaw leaned against Blackfang to support him. Morningstorm turned his head to see a small trail of blood behind then. /If he coughs up any more blood, he won't be able to make it/ noticed Morningstorm. Turning his head, he was relieved to find the camp entrance in front of him. Speeding up, he raced into camp and padded over to Riverbreeze's den. "Blackfang is coughing up blood!" he called. The tan colored medicine cat rushed out of his den and over to Blackfang who collapsed at the entrance. "Will he be okay?" urged the tawny-colored apprentice. "I don't know," Riverbreeze looked up to see his apprentice enter the camp with herbs, "Icepaw, I need your help to move Blackfang!" Icepaw race off to the medicine cat den to set down the herbs. The light silver she-cat hurried back and stopped next to her mentor. "You lift Blackfang...," Morningstorm padded away as cats gathered around Blackfang. "What happened?" asked Rainleaf. The blue-gray she-cat was staring at the cats that had gathered around her mate. "Blackfang began to cough up blood while on patrol," explained Morningstorm, glancing at the crowd of cats around Blackfang. "I need room. Everyone expect for Icepaw, back off!" ordered Riverbreeze a he carried Blackfang into the medicine cat's den. Morning Category:Fanfiction Category:Splash's Stories